Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 2 & 0 \\ 7 & 3 & 4 \\ 4 & 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 7 & 4 \\ 2 & 3 & 5 \\ 0 & 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$